


At A Wedding

by lifeofsnark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, It does exactly what is says on the can, Nothing fancy in this one, Rey asks Kylo to dance, The gang is at a wedding reception, They dance as foreplay, and then go up to his hotel room to have fun hotel sex, but I had SO MUCH FUN, this was a joy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeofsnark/pseuds/lifeofsnark
Summary: Rey is dancing at a wedding. She invites the tall, brooding cousin- or whoever he is- to dance with her. Sex follows.





	At A Wedding

Rey and Poe are some of the first people out onto the dance floor, Rey’s heels traded for converse that she had hidden in her purse. Finn and Rose had followed, and it was all heat and movement and loud voices. 

 

The bride had decided on a black and white themed wedding and for a minute, from the middle of the dance floor, Rey thought she was in Mary Poppins, trapped on a loop with the dancing penguins and Dick Van Dyke. 

 

It’s just the champagne, though, and Rey grabs another flute from a waiter as he carefully navigates the edge of the seething, pulsing dance floor. When Niki Minaj's  _ Bang Bang  _ clicks over to AC/DC’s _ You Shook Me All Night Long  _ the crowd roars its approval. Poe staggers off to dance with one of the groomsmen, one who had opened the top three buttons of his tux shirt and had moved his bowtie up around his neck like a late-90s choker. Rey sees the groomsman cup Poe’s ass and laughs, laughs because weddings are about love- even one-night-only love- and alcohol and dancing and celebrating being  _ alive _ . 

 

Rey dances like nobody’s watching, which she knows isn’t true. There’s the looming cousin, or  _ someone,  _ the one with the hard jaw and soft lips and eyes that watch her critically, that watch the way the silver fringe on her black flapper-style dress sways and glitters as she moves. 

 

Rey gyrates over to the tall stranger, the one with the lonely eyes. 

 

“Don’t you want to dance?” she shouts over the music. 

 

“With you?” he asks. “Yes.”

 

It’s such a simple answer, and it’s romantic in some weird way- he wants to dance with  _ her-  _ and Rey grabs his shirt and tugs him out to the edge of the dance floor. He’s so  _ crisp  _ still, his cuffs still buttoned and his collar still tight. Rey wants to rumple him so she works her way against him, one of her thighs between his, her hips bumping into him as she pops and sways the bass beat. 

 

“I’m Rey,” she shouts again.

 

“Ben,” he replied. 

 

The bass is  _ loud,  _ not a sound anymore but a feeling, the feeling of having been plugged into some great primordial heartbeat that has temporarily taken the place of your own. 

 

One of Ben’s big hands comes around Rey and sits low on her back, the tips of his fingers grazing the upper curve of her ass (a very nice one if Rey said so herself). Ben pressed her closer to him, still undulating to the music, and asked, “Don’t you remember meeting last summer?”

 

Rey thinks of the last summer, of long hazy days working outside, of some alcohol blurred parties. “No?” she asks. 

 

“We danced like this then, too,” he said. “At Poe’s Fourth of July thing.”

 

“Oh,” said Rey, not sure if she should be embarrassed.    
  


“I’m flattered, actually,” he said, his lips brushing against her ear. “You seem to like me.”

 

Rey leaned back, far enough so that Ben was supporting her weight, far enough so that she could see his face.

 

She studied him. “Yeah, I fucking like you. I like you a  _ lot, _ ” she said. 

 

Ben grinned, his sharp features revealing unexpected dimples. “I like you too.”

 

“Let’s get out of here,” Rey says impulsively. “I’ve got a room upstairs-”

 

“Hux and Phas still haven’t left,” he said. He disentangled himself, grabbed a water bottle off a little table covered in pint sized waters, sodas, and juice boxes, and passed it to her. “But as soon as they leave- oh, sweetheart.”

 

Rey takes a swig of the water. She doesn’t want to stop dancing, doesn’t want to lose the euphoria and joy coursing through her blood. 

 

“Then we dance,” she said, reaching up to loosen his tie. 

 

He gave her a little look, removed the tie, and crookedly knotted it around her forehead, completing the flapper ensemble. “Then we dance.”

 

They danced  _ hard,  _ and he was an excellent partner. She’d nearly passed out when he’d spun her around and sucked her finger when DNCE sang,  _ “God damn, see you licking frosting from your own hand…” _

 

When Phasma and Hux left, Phas blowing kisses behind her, Rey had never been so glad to see the back of them. “Now,” she says to Ben, squeezing his thigh.  _ Now, now, now.   _

 

“Do you need anything?” he asked, gripping her hand as most of the crowd returned to the dance floor or open bar. 

 

“No,” she said, breathless all over again. This time it isn’t the champagne- it’s the look in those deep brown eyes. Her purse is a crossbody, and she’s never been so thankful for that. 

 

Ben tows her out into the hotel lobby, dead except for the night clerk, and they sprint to the elevators. The wait for the little  _ bing!  _ is endless, Rey’s skin shivery with anticipation. 

 

Finally the doors open and Ben asks, “My room?” and Rey gasps out  _ yes, I have-  _ but Ben is kissing her before she can get the thought out. He smashes the button for the eighth floor as he backs her against the shiny chrome-looking elevator walls. He tastes of whiskey and frosting and he bites on Rey’s lip, sharp enough to hurt, before soothing away the sting with the flat of his tongue. 

 

The doors open again and instead of letting Rey sprint down the hall like a normal woman Ben picks her up fireman style, caveman style, and hauls her down the hall. He doesn’t have any time getting the door open, from Rey’s feedsack position it seems like he hardly has to take a break in his stride at all. 

 

She’s neatly deposited next to the bed, landing on her feet, and then all the blood that had rushed to her head is flowing south, pooling low in her stomach, and as Rey toes off her shoes she watched Ben tear off his shirt, kick of his shirt, and then he’s against her again.

 

The best thing about hotel room sex is that the resulting mess isn’t your issue. It’s not the nicest thing to do, but Ben is a good tipper so he doesn’t worry about leaving ass prints on the desk or a wad of passion-knotted sheets on the floor. He has to have Rey, has to be  _ in her _ , but his one-track mind is derailed when she wiggles away from him- oh god, oh  _ fuck,  _ her ass, her ASS- rips through her purse and hurls a whole line of condoms at his head. He fields them automatically and somehow the franticness of Rey’s scramble for rubbers seems even hotter. She yanks off her dress and he gets his trousers shoved down far enough to free his cock  and then  _ bliss,  _ he’s laying between her knees, his mouth on hers, one hand on a tit and the other playing at her cunny, the tips of his fingers toying with her clit. 

 

“Fuck, Ben, fuck!” she says, bucking against him, apparently as desperate as he is. 

 

Ben’s personal philosophy is that the lady should come first. It was a nice thing to do, but on nights like this it was also a necessity- he didn’t know if he’s be able to last longer than about thirty five seconds once he got inside her. 

 

“No,” he said, running the tip of his nose along she shadowed underside of her jaw. 

 

“Yes!” she said, trying to grab at his cock. 

 

She lunged again, and Ben saw a particularly feral gleam in her eyes. He suspected that he’s just made this not only a race for pleasure, but also a competition for control. 

 

Rey  _ bit  _ him, actually  _ bit  _ him, right where his neck met his shoulder. We he tried to pull away from her sharp little teeth she rolled them right to the edge of the bed. She grinned down at him in triumph, her little claws digging into the skin of his shoulder, and Ben couldn’t remember the last time he had this much time in bed. With a ripple of abdominals he rolled his hips, grinding into Rey and lifting her up. 

 

She retaliated by pinching a nipple and unduating against him, her cunny rolling against the skin of his stomach. Ben played with her breasts, watching her eyes dilate, daring her to  take that final step. She seemed content to toy with him now that she was on top, and that wouldn’t do, so Ben grabbed her hips and heaved, getting himself on the floor and her belly down on the bed, her fine, fine ass in the air. 

 

He watched her fingers clench in the bedspread. “Yes,” she said, grinding back against him. “Yes, yes, yes.” 

 

He guided himself into her and finally slid home. He has to pause there, her ass snug against his groin, relishing in the hot wet grip of her cunt. The both released pent up sighs and then began to move, Ben’s hips coming forward to meet Rey in a wet smack of heat and lust and life. 

 

Every few seconds Ben would have to take a step forward to stay braced around Rey like a frame. One step, and then another, and then Ben finally figured out that the bed was moving, the casters rolling across the floor. That wasn’t going to do so her tossed Rey on the bed and then fell in beside her. 

 

She rolled onto her back, her arms already reaching for him, and Ben was there, sliding home again. He bent one of her legs back, pressing her knee to her collarbone, and for a second he was so distracted by her flexibility, by the way she smiled up at him, by how  _ right it all felt.  _

 

When Rey’s fingers slid down across her belly and began to toy with her clit, circling and circling, Ben couldn’t help but watch. 

 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” he said, pressing a wet kiss to her forehead. “So pretty. You gonna come for me?”

 

She keened her agreement. 

 

“You gonna come with my cock in your cunny?”

 

She did, her pussy contracting, her eyes closing, a look of bliss moving across her features. 

 

Ben worked her through it, and then, when her arms tightened around his shoulders again he pressed his face into her neck and slammed home once, twice, a third time, and when he finally came he thought he went blind, his orgasm nearly painful in its intensity. 

 

They lay there together, panting, sweat cooling on their skin. 

 

“You wanna get dinner sometime this week?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben laughed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've started a new 'series' on tumblr. People send in naughty suggestions and when I need a palate cleanser I pick one and write some porn! This was an absolute joy to write and I didn't spent too much time editing it (sorry). I'm lonelyspacebabies on tumblr if you'd like to suggest a naughty scenario of your own! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Update on writing in general: I'm working on a couple of non-fanfic novels. This is VERY EXCITING for me, but probably means I won't be working on a long fic for a while.


End file.
